Breaking the Norm
by Shining Zephyr
Summary: Implied SnakeZelda. Two Brawlers have a moment together before one goes off for a match, and in the process, they end up breaking a couple stereotypes.


**Another new fandom! With a pairing I actually kind of support. Anywho, I'm Shining Zephyr, and this is my first attempt in this place. Enjoy!**

**-is a SnakeZelda fan-**

**NO, I don't own Super Smash Brothers.**

* * *

Breaking the Norm

"You, of all people…"

He shrugged and leaned back in the chair, giving his companion a look. "Are you telling me I can't break the social norm here?" he asked quietly, looking down at his cup and wincing slightly. "Just because I brawl all the time does _not_ mean I don't take breaks every so often." He watched Kirby give him an odd look before turning back to the princess of Hyrule. "You were the one who asked me to try this anyways."

She sighed and gave him a smile. "What do you think?"

"I think it tastes better than the coffee, to be honest."

Zelda glanced around worriedly for a moment before glancing back at Solid Snake, who seemed nonchalant about his coffee comment. It had been her idea in the first place to go out to the shop around the corner from the stadium before his match with Ganondorf. "You do realize your enemy for the next match makes the coffee these days, right?"

Snake merely scowled and took another sip of the herbal tea. "No. And I don't care. It tastes disgusting- I'm talking like the taste of mud or something. What does he put in that coffee anyways? Doesn't he know there's a thing called a filter?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, he does! He just doesn't change it on occasion. It's not all his fault. You make the coffee, too, you know. And you don't change it."

"At least I have the balls to ask where the filters _are,"_ the mercenary grumbled. "Unlike him."

Zelda merely scratched her head for a moment before turning back to her own cup of tea and looking down into it. "About the social norm idea, Snake- well, you know how everyone thinks of me and Link as a pairing, right? I'm pretty sure no one knows that you and I are having the affair and not myself and Link. What if everyone finds out?"

Snake looked around the coffee shop and noted Kirby's confused glance in their direction. He shrugged it off and looked back at her. "Let 'em. It'll be the surprise of a lifetime when they all find out. Why does everyone think you two go together anyways? Besides the sword and the popularity, what does that guy have that I don't have? Honestly?"

She smiled. "Well, for one thing, he can make a mean omelet."

"You like him because of his cooking?!" He looked amazed. "You're sad. Is that what I have to do to get a girl these days?"

The princess slipped her hand into his, eyes glinting. "Surely you've made some things while you were on your mission before coming here, right?"

Snake wrinkled his nose. "Not exactly. I can't say I read the ingredients in the package while eating the rations and dodging random guards at the same time." He took another drink and kept the face plastered on. "So, what exactly is this stuff supposed to do again?"

She took a drink herself and smiled. "It's supposed to calm your nerves. My specialty tea- I made it especially for you. I know after your last fight against Mario, you nearly had a second-degree burn. Not that the tea has any healing properties, but it will make you at least feel a little better." She squeezed his hand. "You'll be fine. But if you do end up facing Link in the finals…" Zelda raised an eyebrow. "It'll be hard to say who I would be cheering for."

"Break the norm and cheer for me," he replied, shrugging and taking another drink. "By the way, this tea is actually pretty good. And I don't just mean in the way of supposed healing." He looked down at their hands. "You sure you're okay about this?"

"I couldn't care less right now," she mumbled. "Unless someone else sees us together."

Snake grinned and stole another glance at Kirby, who was making kissy faces towards them and giggling from behind the counter. The mercenary sighed and shook his head. Zelda looked interested. "What are you looking at?"

He pointed to Kirby, who looked innocently at the duo. She simply laughed and shook her head, finishing the tea and putting down the cup, standing up. "I'll see you there, Snake. Good luck!"

He lit a cigarette and grinned, his eyes wandering to her butt.

Some things never change, no matter how hard it is to change the norm.

* * *

**Oh, boy. Lord only knows I probably screwed this up badly. Ah, well. Reviews are nice, seeing as I might do something else in here with them again as long as you guys are okay with it. Thanks!**


End file.
